


Wrong Maiden

by StarCharm



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, I wrote this like seven years ago, but i decided it to rewrite it a bit and upload it here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-09-24 19:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9782087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarCharm/pseuds/StarCharm
Summary: It was forbidden to meddle in affairs of other worlds, but when the slipper was placed on Aqua's foot perfectly, it was too late. Venqua.





	1. Chapter 1

“You’re the only ladies here?” The Duke asked Lady Tremaine, after trying the glass slipper on both her daughters but having no positive results.

“There’s no one else, your grace” The woman answered, faking a kind and polite voice towards him but still cursing herself for letting such an opportunity go so easily.

Uneasy, with the size of a mouse, Aqua watched from the banister how the Duke started to leave,not giving Cinderella the chance to try as well. “Come on… hurry Jaq!” She murmured anxiously, hoping her new rodent friend would make it in time. She turned back at the scene and gasped at seeing the Duke already approaching the exit.

Aqua looked around her hoping that Cinderella would appear, but nothing happened.

She had to do something!

Not giving it much thought Aqua ran towards the Duke, but as she reached the edge of the banister she returned to her normal size. Losing balance from the sudden new weight she fell with a surprised cry.

The Duke stopped where he was and turned back.

“Ouch…” Aqua grunted as she held her ankle. Realizing what just happened she looked up and gasped at seeing the Tremaine family and the Duke staring at her in utter confusion.

“Oh, would it uh…” She stuttered, thinking of something good to say that could not get her in trouble or cause suspicion. “Would it be alright if I tried on the glass slipper?” She finally said. At least that would buy some time for Jaq.

“Oh,  I met you at the palace! Unfortunately, you’re not the young lady the Prince is looking for…”

Aqua slowly stood up holding her aching right arm, but giving a smile that radiated trust. “But I am a girl. I should at least be given a chance to try it on.”

Lady Tremaine finally stepped forward, glaring at Aqua in distrust. “Who are you? And what are you doing in my house?” She asked angrily.

“She’s probably here to rob us!” Drizella spoke up.

“Mother do something!” Anastasia cried.

Lady Tremaine turned back at the Duke. “That girl does not live here” She clarified with a scoff. “I have only two daughters. I believe we’re finished here your grace."

“Regardless, she means no harm” The Duke affirmed, walking towards the blue-haired girl with the glass slipper on his left hand. He approached Aqua, then handed over the slipper. “Here you are my dear.”

Aqua looked back at the stairs nervously. ‘Jaq, hurry!’

“Madame?” The Duke asked in anticipation.

“Uh…um, y-yeah.” Hesitant, Aqua took the slipper in both hands and sat down on a chair that was nearby. Leaning down, she removed her left shoe to reveal a foot smaller than one would imagine.

Gulping, Aqua compared the size of the slipper and her foot, fearing that by coincidence it might fit in.

Still glancing at the stairs Aqua moved the slipper towards her foot, and with a silent sigh put it on.

Only to find it fit perfectly.

Aqua widened her eyes in horror. ‘Oh no…’

“Amazing! You’re the lady the Prince is looking for! How can this be?” The Duke asked in shock.

“Impossible! There is no way she could be the one!” Lady Tremaine yelled angered.

“T-This must be a mistake-! I… I am not the one the Prince is looking for.” Aqua said desperate, trying to not get involved any further. She removed the slipper from her foot and gave it back to the Duke as she put on her own shoe back. “Please take it back, I assure you I’m not the one you’re looking for.”

Confused the Duke took the slipper; he looked down at it, then back at Aqua. “But, it has to be you. You wanted to try the slipper, surely you knew it would fit. It has to be you!”

“I insist, it’s not me!” She repeated.

“That’s right! I am the one the Prince is looking for!” Drizella said.

The Duke turned at Drizella. “I’m sorry my lady, but you have already tried the slipper and it has not fit.” He turned at Aqua. “But it did with you, but since you say you’re not the one, at least let me take you to the Prince so he sees for himself.”

This kind of relieved Aqua, perhaps the Prince would notice she was not Cinderella “O-Okay then.” She looked back at the stairs again. “But could we just-”

“Sorry madam, but the faster the better.” The Duke said then softly held Aqua’s arm and led her outside; Aqua still looked back, feeling sorry for when Cinderella would walk down only to find it was too late.

* * *

“Please wait!” Cinderella cried as she hurriedly walked down the stairs. She froze where she was at hearing familiar yet evil laughs.

“Foolish girl!” Lady Tremaine yelled at her with a devious smirk on her face. “He already left.”

Cinderella widened her eyes in disbelief. “What?”

“With another girl! The slipper fit on her instead!” Anastasia added.

Cinderella placed both her hands on her chest were her heart was pounding. “No…”

The Tremaines laughed when Cinderella ran back to her room, crying hopelessly.

From the top of the stairs Jaq watched Cinderella run away and sighed sadly, his ears and tail going down as he frowned. “We were too late.”

* * *

Ven travelled through the lanes having just left after helping to finish Cinderella’s dress. Though he hadn’t travelled that far he figured that by this point the ball was already over.

“I wonder how it went at the ball with Cinderella.” He smiled from the inside of his armor. “Won’t hurt to check it out.”

* * *

The Prince kept pacing in the throne room; it had only been less than an hour since the Duke left, but he was impatient of when his perfect princess would come back. When he had laid his eyes on her, he had been enchanted by her beauty, by her voice and later by her wonderful personality. He needed to see her again, and soon.

Completely unaware of his surroundings the Prince didn’t notice when an Unversed rose from the ground and sneaked behind him. It leapt forward and tackled him down, taking the Prince off guard as he fell and hit his head against the floor.

“Your highness!”

Several guards rushed inside and the Unversed left.

The guards ran towards the Prince, and were relieved when they saw him stand up. “Are you okay your highness?” One of them asked.

The Prince groaned and rubbed the back of his head. “Y-Yeah, I’ll be fine.”

The guards nodded uncertainly, but ultimately left.

As he rubbed his head the Prince couldn’t help but feel he had forgotten something. ‘What, was I think about just now…? Ah yes, my princess. The Duke went to find her.’

The Prince then frowned in confusion when the image of her face appeared to be nothing but a blur in his mind. 


	2. Chapter 2

‘I can’t help but feel guilty, Cinderella must be devastated.’ Aqua thought as she watched through the window of the carriage the view of green leafy and tall trees surrounding a small, humble and welcoming kingdom that could barely be seen in that dark night.

Aqua rested her chin on her hand and sighed sadly half-closing her eyes, too deep in thought. ‘After this is dealt with I have to go back and bring Cinderella to the prince, then I can continue on my journey.’ She glanced to the road in front of her, spotting the big castle she had been in not so long ago. ‘I don’t want to get further involved in this.’

After being dragged outside the Tremaine residence, Aqua was led to a carriage that was being pulled by four white horses. The Duke was actually sitting  next to her, but Aqua paid no much attention to him after she was told it’d take a while before they arrived.

Now that she thought about it, what was the purpose of the slipper? Yes, she knew it was to find the maiden the Prince had danced with, but why was the ball arranged in the first place? Curiosity took the best of her, and Aqua couldn’t help to ask. “Excuse me,” She said getting back his attention. “I know the prince wants to find the maiden he danced with. But is there any particular reason for that?”

The Duke gave a faint nod. “Why yes, you see, the King had been longing to have grandchildren so there was an heir to the throne after the Prince. The Prince had of course not found any woman of his interest, so the King arranged the ball inviting every maiden of the kingdom. It seems the plan was a success, but as you might know, the girl he had chosen to marry ran away at midnight leaving only her glass slipper behind.” He explained with a calm tone, as if he had no doubt that even if Aqua was the maiden or not the Prince would be soon happily married.

“I see.” Was her only reply and turned to look back at the window, placing both hands on her lap. “Then I hope the Prince finds her soon.”

About an hour later, the carriage stopped just in front of the huge gate that guarded the castle; two guards were standing on each side of it, with firm postures and the greatest concentration Aqua had ever seen since Ven had first tried to summon his keyblade.

“Here we are Madame,” The Duke said as he climbed down the carriage and walked towards the gate. “Would you please follow me?” He asked turning back at her as the gate was opened.

Aqua turned her gaze away from the enormous castle and turned back at the Duke. “Of course.” She answered with a nod and followed him inside.

* * *

Ven found himself outside a big mansion, the first thing he noticed was that much for his relief he was at his normal size. Second thing, it seemed that not a day had passed by for it was still dark, and third…

“I should have known…” A female familiar voice sniffed and choked back a sob. “T-That something like this would happen…” She kept crying as if she was talking to someone else, although a reply wasn’t heard at all.

…someone was crying.

For a reason Ven felt his heart beat faster, feeling it was his duty to make that sad heart regain its happiness; he placed his right hand over his chest and closed his eyes. “Could it be…?” He looked up at the opened window where the crying voice was coming from and reopened his eyes.

“Cinderella?”

* * *

Cinderella laid on her bed face down, covering her eyes with her arms in shame of showing her tears. Next to her was the orange-dressed mouse, wearing a frown on his face as he patted with his small hand Cinderella’s arm trying to sooth her.

“Now the Prince will get married and I’ll never see him again.” Cinderella cried, hiccupping and sobbing every so often. Finally she gave one last sniff and sat up, wiping away the remaining tears on her cheeks and eyes. “Well,” she said, gaining Jaq’s attention. “maybe it’s for the best.” She looked down at her fellow mouse friend. “It may be better this way, don’t you think so Jaq?” She asked with a watery smile.

Jaq gave a sigh and his ears went down, feeling unsure. “I don’t know… I think it was more like a mistake.” Cinderella’s eyebrows rose in surprise. “B-But, maybe somethin’ will turn up, and help ya out.” He stuttered, not really trusting in his own words but just wanting to return her hope of dreams coming true.

Cinderella sighed not entirely sure. “You think?”

“Ugh, just a bit more…” A voice grunted from outside the window.

Startled Cinderella stood up. She saw as Jaq jumped down the bed and ran towards the window, climbing up to the edge and peeking down only to gasp in surprise.

“Ven-Ven!”

At hearing the boy’s name Cinderella rushed to the window and looked down to see named boy climbing up the wall by clutching onto some branches that had randomly grown against it, being of perfect support. Curiously enough he wasn’t the size of a mouse anymore.

At hearing his name Ven looked up and smiled at seeing Jaq and Cinderella, the trace of tears still in her cheeks. “Jaq! Cinderella!” He cried happily and climbed up faster. When he reached the edge of the window he climbed up and jumped inside the room.

“Oy Ven-Ven! You seem to grow up real fast!” The mouse said innocently, earning a chuckle from Ven.

Ven turned at Cinderella and as he expected saw the wet trail of tears on her cheeks; she was the one crying. “Something happened while I was gone?” He asked looking at both Jaq and Cinderella.

Cinderella let out a small sigh escape her lips and just walked back to her bed. Confused, Ven turned at Jaq waiting for answers. The mouse frowned and rubbed the back of his neck.

“Well when ya left Cinderella went to the ball, only that the dress we did for her was ruined by her sisters; so Fairy Godmother gave her another one but had until midnight before the magic wore off. Cinderella got to dance with the Prince but at midnight she left and one of her slippers came off. The Duke was gonna try the slipper on all the girls of the kingdom so she could marry the Prince, but Cinderella was locked up by her stepmother.”

Ven widened his eyes and gasped. “She did it so Cinderella couldn’t try the slipper…” Ven muttered in realization. “That’s awful!”

Jaq nodded in agreement. “I got the key and this nice girl named Aqua helped me free Cinderella.”

“Aqua?!”

Jaq raised his eyebrows. “So you really know her?” He asked, remembering clearly that Aqua said she was a friend of Ven.

Ven nodded his head. “Yeah, she’s my friend.” He explained and then smiled. “Can’t believe Aqua was actually here.” He murmured happily, the mere of thought of Aqua causing joy to fill him.

“Well, she went to make sure the Duke wouldn’t leave , but when I freed Cinderella he was gone…” He looked down at the floor and sighed. “And so was Aqua.”

Before Ven could say something Cinderella interrupted from where she was sitting on the bed looking down at her hands. “Drizella said he left with a blue-haired girl.” She whispered, not wanting to believe her beloved was getting married.

It took Ven a second to understand, and when he did…

“Aqua is getting married?!”


	3. Chapter 3

His knees were shaking, his legs were weak, and his heart was pounding against his chest. Ven really didn’t know what happened, a second ago he could've sworn Aqua was single and in no way involved in any relationship, but now his best friend was getting married?

Feeling every bit of energy leave his body Ven supported himself against the nearest wall and with his other hand held his chest. Why was he feeling like this? What caused his heart to feel this devastated?  Where did this sadness come from? Ven closed his eyes, trying to pull his thoughts together and calm down.

Jaq soon noticed the strange behavior of his friend and frowned. “Ven-Ven, ya ok?” He asked worriedly, drawing the attention of Cinderella that had now turned back to see what was going on.

This feeling… did it have anything to do with the fact that Ven…?

Ven regained his balance and gave one last sigh before looking up to both his friends. “Y-Yeah, I’m fine.” He looked away. “I’m just kind of…shocked.” He confessed, clenching his fists slightly.

Jaq furrowed his eyebrows, not really sure what to do to help matters. “Well, if it makes ya feel better, you could go to the castle and stop the wedding.” The mouse then brought his hand to his chin. “Although the Prince might notice Aqua is not Cinderella.”

There was still hope!

Ven clenched both his hands in fists, but this time not in sadness but in determination. “I’ll go to the castle and bring Aqua back!” He said confident then turned at Cinderella that now had an expression of confusion. “Then, I’ll take Cinderella to the Prince.” He assured with a warm smile.

Cinderella’s eyes lit up and a smile graced her lips, holding her hands together against her chest. “Really?”

“Yeah!” Ven answered with a nod.

Jaq smiled as well, knowing that if Ven was taking care of this nothing could go wrong. “Then I wish ya the best of luck Ven-Ven!” The mouse cheered, pumping his fist in the air.

“Me too.” Cinderella added, standing up and walking towards the blond boy. “Have a safe trip, and please be careful.” She said placing her hand on Ven’s shoulder.

“I will.”

Ven walked back to the window and looked at the distance where the castle was located; he turned back and gave Cinderella and Jaq one more smile before jumping down.

* * *

Just as Aqua had seen it, the castle was the same from the inside, only that a few servants were removing the adornments of the previous ball and some people were going up and down with their own business.

Again Aqua found herself in the main hall where she had first met the prince with the Duke leading the way as he strode across the room –Aqua having to walk faster to keep close to him- saying no word at all; his firm posture showing with a quick glance that he was someone to respect.

After entering another pair of large doors, Aqua entered another large room; a long red rug covered the center of the floor and led to a high throne. Although there wasn’t a King sitting in there like a powerful ruler, instead there was a young prince pacing from side to side.

“Your highness.” The Duke called hoarsely, getting the Prince’s attention and stopping his pacing in the process.

The young Prince smiled broadly at seeing the girl beside his trustful Duke; he crossed the room in a hurried stroll, and with no warning at all held Aqua’s hands in his. “You’re back!”

“Huh?” Aqua asked startled, not really expecting that reaction. Her blue eyes looked at the Prince’s expression, and was confused at finding genuine happiness radiating from it.

“I’m so glad you’re here now, I was waiting for you.” Aqua was about to try and explain but was interrupted. “I never had the chance to ask your name when we danced.”  He added, his white gloves touching her hands softly.

“I, I am Aqua.” She introduced herself still confused, her voice sounding rather weak. “But I-”

“You don’t need to apologize. You had you reasons for leaving, but you’re here, and that’s what matters.” The Prince interrupted again; he turned back at the Duke that was staring at the scene in disbelief. So it was her after all?

“I want you to please escort Lady Aqua to a room, and be sure she is as comfortable as possible. She’ll be staying there until our wedding is ready and I want to make sure she enjoys her stay.” The Prince ordered, the smile not leaving his face at all.

The Duke wasn’t so sure of what to believe right now… there had to be a logical explanation for this, but at having none, he could do nothing but to obey the Prince. With a hesitated bow the Duke nodded. “Y-Yes my Prince, right away.” He stuttered.

Aqua took a step back, forcing the Prince to let go of her. “Your Highness! I am not the one you’re looking for! This is a mistake!” Aqua tried to explain, now concerned that there was no way out of this mess.

The Prince furrowed his eyebrows sadly. “What? No, the slipper fit on your foot, it has to be you, and I remember you being in the ball. There is no mistake in it.” He assured to himself and Aqua.

‘I can’t let this go even further! I have to do something.’ She thought desperate. ‘I could fight if necessary, but I don’t want to cause any harm or be seen as a threat. Should I… should I just keep up with this?’

Aqua looked down at the floor, hesitating if summoning her keyblade was a good idea or not. She clenched her fist and sighed, deciding that violence was not the answer in this situation.

“My lady?” The Duke asked, concerned for the sudden silence.

Aqua turned back at the Duke, and with an evident look of defeat gave a faint nod and followed him, not saying anything else.

‘Forgive me Master, Terra--’

She closed her eyes sadly.

 ‘--Ven.’

* * *

Ven gave a weak grunt as he landed perfectly on his feet after jumping down the window and looked up further towards the town, sighing already in tiredness at seeing the long distance he’d have to travel.

But it didn’t matter at all; Ven smiled in determination and brought his fist to his chest. “I’ll go for you Aqua. Something tells me this is happening against your will.” He said aloud, and took out from his pocket his green treasured wayfinder. He held it with his palm, his fingers curling on each space between the pointy tips.

“I’ll never let anything happen to you, Aqua.” He muttered. Ven traced with his index finger the heart shaped symbol on the center of the charm. “I promise.”

Ven returned the charm to the safety of his pocket, and with Aqua in mind made his way to the castle.

* * *

Aqua just wanted to run away and flee from the castle to continue on her journey, but something inside her told her not to, and most of times, that ‘something’ was right. Aqua stopped in mid step at feeling her heart miss a beat; she let a soft gasp escape her lips and placed her hand over her heart. ‘Ven? Terra?’ It was that feeling, that feeling that told her one of her friends was treasuring their bond.

Taking out her own wayfinder, Aqua smiled down at the amulet. Was it her, or was it pulsating? She chuckled in realization, holding the charm with both hands against her chest and closing her eyes. “Ven, it’s you isn’t it?” Aqua asked out loud.

“Madame?”

Aqua was brought out of her thoughts and opened her eyes to find the Duke facing her, waiting for a reply. She kept her wayfinder back, just noticing she was quite the distance away from the Duke.  She only gave a nod with a low agreeing sound, and kept following him.

After a couple of minutes the Duke stopped in front of a wooden door with golden patterns on it; politely, he opened the door for her with a small bow of the head. “This is your room Madame, make yourself comfortable.” He said, and waited for Aqua to enter to close the door and leave.

Inspecting the room Aqua gave a quick glance to every corner and cautiously stepped inside. ‘I don’t know how long I’ll stay in here, so I might as well get used to it.’

Steadily she began to look around.

Aqua wasn’t really surprised at the size of the room, it was worthy of a true princess; and after making sure she had searched through every place, Aqua had made herself familiar with it. The room consisted of a small living room, kitchen, bedroom and bathroom that were rather cozy and welcoming.

Entering her bedroom, she couldn’t help but feel tired at the mere sight of the king-sized bed covered neatly with white silk sheets and adorned with four feather-filled pillows. Aqua half closed her eyes, smiling lazily. “I suppose that a small nap can’t hurt, after all, travelling around the worlds can be rather tiring.” She mused and walked towards the inviting bed. Aqua sat down and signed calmly at the softness; she removed her metal shoes and placed them aside, only to hear a knock on the door.

Walking in only her black stockings, Aqua strolled back to the door and opened it to find what seemed to be one of the castle maids.

The maid bowed down her waist, her hands hiding behind her back politely. “My Lady, the Prince has sent me to make sure everything is fine. Was the room of your liking?”

“Ah yes, thank you. It is wonderful.” Aqua replied with a smile.

The maid only bowed again. “Glad to hear it my Lady.” Then she left.

Rather confused Aqua shrugged and just closed the door and walked back to the bedroom. She stretched her arms and yawned softly; maybe a bath before sleeping would do her some good right now.

So after leaving her clothes on the bed, Aqua went inside the bathroom.

* * *

-Knock knock-

“My Lady?”

At hearing no response the maid opened the door and peeked inside to see if Aqua was in there. Fully entering the room, the maid could hear the shower running and supposed she could come back later, but at spotting Aqua’s clothes on the bed she frowned. ‘Perhaps I should give her a change of clothes.’ She thought, and from the closet took out a white night gown and placed it atop the bed. After setting them down nicely the maid took Aqua’s clothes along her armor and left the room.

* * *

Aqua closed her eyes as the cold water fell against her skin and wet locks of hair framed her face. ‘I really don’t want to go to the point of saying no right on the altar, so I have to think of a way to leave the castle before that happens.’ Aqua sighed stressfully. ‘Something happened to the Prince, he thinks I am Cinderella, so there is no way he’ll let me go.’

Aqua opened her eyes and groaned calmly when the drops of water hit her face. ‘Maybe, if I can’t leave the castle…’ She widened her eyes as an idea struck her mind. ‘I can leave the world! Of course!’ With a radiant smile Aqua closed the running water, dried herself with a towel, and returned to the bedroom.

“Now I just need to put on my clothes and call my Keyblade Ri-” Aqua stopped mid sentence at finding her clothes gone. “-der.” She widened her eyes in horror. “Where are my clothes?” She asked as she searched for them on the floor, under the bed and in any nearby corner. “I can’t summon my armor without it!”

It took Aqua only a minute to realize they were not there. Defeated she sighed and put on the clothes placed on the bed for her. “Then I’ll have to find another way to leave.” She sat down on the bed, and barely paid attention to the softness of the silk against her skin as she laid down and tried to conceal some sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Last night Aqua couldn’t conceal any good sleep; her mind had drifted into all kind of thoughts of how possibly she could escape, until her mind and body were no longer able to deal with the tiredness and finally succumbed to sleep.

Although she only slept for three hours.

The sun rising woke Aqua up, for its rays of light hit her right on the face, entering the room through the opened window that was covered by the white transparent drapes dancing with the wind.

With a soft groan, Aqua blinked a couple of times so the blur in her eyes left and could clearly see the room, then fully opened her eyes.

That was the first time in months she woke up after the sun had risen; Aqua usually woke up earlier to train with Master Eraqus along Ven and Terra.

Ven.

Aqua sat on the bed, moving her messy hair behind her ears. ‘I wonder how Ven is doing.’ She looked down at the floor in melancholy. ‘He is the main reason of why I left on this journey after all; to find him and bring him back home.’ Aqua walked to the window and opened the curtains to be received by the full view of the kingdom. People in town had already begun their day; shops were opened, kids were playing, men were working, and women were cleaning their houses.

It was another regular day.

“Another day begins.”

* * *

Ven fluttered his eyes open and groaned as he sat up, feeling his body aching as if he had been sleeping on rocks. Where was he anyway?

He lazily looked around and found that he had been lying on the grass the whole night. “I didn’t make it to the castle did I?” Supporting his hands on his knees, Ven stood up and dusted himself off. ‘Must have fallen asleep on the way.’ He mused.

The blond then noticed the loud noise of talking nearby him and searched around to find its source. Ven looked up and smiled in awe at seeing the lively town in front of him, him being just a few meters away from a house. “Wow!" Ven exclaimed in amazement, then hurriedly ran to the town full of life.

Everywhere he turned Ven found people talking, going their own ways, kids laughing and playing, and even a few dogs roaming around, Ven not holding himself and petting them a few times. “This place is so lively.” Ven said with a smile.

He passed by a food stand, and when he smelled the sweet scent of home-made soup…

\--growl—

That’s right Ven hadn’t eaten in a while and he needed some energy if he wanted to keep going. “Maybe I should eat something.”

So wanting something simple, Ven approached the closest fruit stand and bought a red, juicy apple.

* * *

“This is not really my style.” Aqua sighed annoyed as she stared at herself on a full length mirror.

After looking through the entire closet Aqua found nothing but formal dresses, and since the Prince just sent a maid saying he needed of her presence in the dining room Aqua picked a dress randomly and not gave much thought to it.

It was a sky blue dress that reached Aqua's ankles; her shoulders were covered by two white transparent straps with a white ribbon was surrounding her waist ending in a nice bow behind her back, and as much as she wanted to wear her own shoes, to match the dress she picked a pair of blue shoes with the shortest heels she could find, hopefully she wouldn’t trip with them on.

With one last glance at her reflection , Aqua exited her room with a steady pace trying to get used to walking with high heels and went to the dining room, hoping to not get lost on the way.

* * *

“Ah, Aqua I’m so glad to see you this morning, you look radiant. Did you sleep well?” The prince greeted with a cheerful smile the moment he saw Aqua enter the dining room to have breakfast, standing up from his seat to go to her side.

“I slept fine, thank you your Highness.” Aqua replied cordially with a brief bow.

Somehow this amused the Prince, for he chuckled and held Aqua’s hand gently and led her to her seat. “Please, there is no need to bow, we’ll soon be married and there’s no need for formalities.” The Prince said as he moved back the chair allowing Aqua to sit, then going to his own place next to hers.

Aqua placed her hands on her lap shyly. “Ah yes, Prince, about that-”

“If you’re wondering, the wedding will be taking place tomorrow at midnight.” The Prince just seemed to interrupt Aqua every time he could. “And luckily for us, tomorrow there is full moon so it will be-”

“Your highness!” Aqua exclaimed, no longer containing the urge of explaining herself.

The Prince looked startled at Aqua and blinked in confusion. It was a relief that the two of them were alone in the room.

Aqua gripped her hands in fists against her lap. “Please listen, you’ve been very kind with me,” She looked down at her hands, not daring to see the expression on his face. “but you need to understand, I’m not the maiden you’re looking for, this is nothing but a mistake.” Aqua said as she shook her head. “The one you should really marry is-”

“Ahhhh!”

Aqua couldn’t finish the sentence at hearing a cry of terror. Both she and the Prince turned at the direction it had come from.

“That came from the kitchen.” Aqua said in realization, then stood up and ran as fast as she could towards the kitchen and summoned her keyblade while the Prince remained frozen where he was.

* * *

Aqua entered the kitchen and gasped at seeing before her Unversed running around, causing disaster and chaos as others were chasing the employees.

“Unversed!” She took her fighting stance and charged forward the closest Unversed and destroyed it with a swift slash, causing it to vanish in blue smoke. Aqua turned around but stumbled with the heels, her feet not really used to walking that way, or even more fighting with those kind of shoes, and let’s say the dress didn’t allow her to move so freely as well.

At seeing an Unversed coming her way Aqua kicked her shoes off, her bare feet touching the cold marble floor, and shot a blizzard spell destroying it. ‘It’s going to be so hard to fight with this dress on!’ She thought in frustration.

“Gahh!”

Looking back Aqua found the chef and helpers cornered by a dozen of Unversed, having no way to escape. “Go to a safer place!” Aqua commanded as she jumped to face the Unversed. “I’ll take care of them.”

She pointed her keyblade threateningly to the Unversed, as indicating she was their enemy, and heard the kitchen staff leave in a hurry.

Aqua gripped the handle of her keyblade and glared at the blue red-eyed creatures. ‘Diamond Dust!’ A blue aura surrounded Aqua’s body, and energy emitted from her.

She swirled her keyblade forward and as she hit the Unversed, ice shards coming up from beneath freezing them in the process. She gave a slight jump and extended her arms as four ice stones moved in circles around her and hit all of the Unversed, destroying them instantly.

In a couple of seconds more Unversed appeared.

Aqua slashed each one of them, ice dancing around her in the air between a cold gust of wind; she kept going until she jumped and raised her Keyblade up and spun around in the air as a cold breeze circled and six giant ice crystals rose from different directions.

* * *

Aqua panted tired as she glanced around searching for any Unversed left. At seeing none she let her guard down and took a deep breath to calm her racing heart. ‘Mental note: never fight with a dress on ever again.’ She thought as she dismissed her keyblade.

Smoothly as if nothing had happened, Aqua returned to the dining room and found the shaken kitchen staff murmuring and talking in nervousness among them, the Duke trying to calm the Prince, and the Prince pacing worriedly with his hands behind his back.

At seeing Aqua back, the Prince smiled in relief and strode back to her. “Aqua are you ok?” He asked immediately, holding the girl’s hands on his own in a soft grasp.

“Yes I’m fine.” She assured with a nod, a serious expression on her face, not affected at all by the Prince’s hands.

“What were those things?” The Duke asked as he approached them, walking with his chin high as always. “Those strange creatures, I’ve seen them before.” He stated.

“Before?” Aqua asked curiously, freeing her hands from the Prince’s grip; so not only were Unversed in the Tremaine mansion, but here too. Now she had a good reason to stay.

Unfortunately.

“They’re called Unversed, and are dangerous.” Aqua explained briefly, causing the Prince’s smile to fade.

The Duke furrowed his eyebrows for he had never heard such word before, or at least being used to name creatures. “Can’t we do anything to eliminate them?” He asked, not really liking the idea of strange creatures roaming around freely and causing trouble.

Aqua shook her head in denial. “My weapon is the only thing that can destroy them.” She then turned at the Prince. “Perhaps I should stay here for a while until they are gone.”

The Prince nodded. “Yes, we really don’t want those creatures to irrupt our wedding.”

“I didn’t mean-”

“Make sure the florists bring the violets I ordered, and tell the seamstress to make the best wedding dress she can.” The Prince ordered the Duke, not really paying attention to what Aqua was saying.

The Duke bowed. “Of course my Prince.” He replied and then left.

The Prince turned back at Aqua and smiled at her endearingly. “Since our breakfast was interrupted, would you like to eat now?”

Aqua raised her finger ready to refuse. “Actually I think I should-”

\--growl--

Aqua blushed at the evident hunger and decided to not complete that sentence, causing the Prince to chuckle in amusement. “Maybe breakfast wouldn’t be so bad.” She corrected with an embarrassed smile.

The Prince nodded and helped her sit down again, and the second she was seated maids came from the kitchen holding trays of food.

* * *

After his small snack, Ven had walked around the town and asked people if villagers were allowed to enter the castle. A few said that you could if you had any important business or were someone important, others just stared at Ven in suspicion at such unusual question, but most said that you couldn’t unless you had given a previous notice.

So it was highly probable that Ven would have to sneak inside the castle, either that or the guards were kind enough to let him pass.

Only one way to find out.

Ven returned to the path leading to the castle and focused on his way trying to not get distracted by meaningless things. After all, Aqua was getting married.

Married.

The thought caused his heart to ache; there was no way he’d allow that! Aqua didn’t belong to that world in the first place, they weren’t allowed to meddle in affairs of other worlds! It was forbidden!

But it wasn’t just that…

Ven sighed and half closed his eyes, slowing down his pace.

To think that strong, brave, kind and beautiful Aqua was getting married broke his heart in million pieces.

Yes, Aqua was a Keyblade Master now, but wasn’t she too young?

And truthfully, Ven imagined Aqua’s wedding differently…

Ven would be standing in the altar waiting with a smile for his bride, and of course Terra would be his best man. It’d be in a summer day near a lake or ocean, because Aqua loved water. Then, wearing a beautiful white dress Aqua would walk to his side, and Master Eraqus would join them in matrimony and he’d lean up to seal their eternal love with a kiss—

Ven shook his head and the fantasy left his mind. What a childish fantasy…

A sigh escaped his lips, then turned his gaze back to the castle where Aqua was waiting.

With that mere thought, determination and courage ran through him, and Ven ran as fast as his short legs could take him up the path.

‘Aqua, I’ll be there soon.’

* * *

After having breakfast in an awkward silence with the Prince -who seemed pretty busy himself mentally planning the wedding- Aqua decided to look around the castle for more Unversed and her clothes, because after all it was her only way out of that world and she didn’t want to stay there forever. She was still in the middle of a mission.

-thump thump-

Aqua gasped and widened her eyes.

That was the feeling of darkness.

In a split second Aqua turned around and groaned in annoyance at seeing more Unversed running around the halls. “You’re not going anywhere!” Aqua exclaimed frustrated as she summoned her keyblade and chased after the Unversed.


	5. Chapter 5

“Please could I just go inside for a few minutes? I need to find someone!”

Another failed attempt.

Ven had just reached the castle gates, and encountered two rather grumpy guards. At first he tried to act smoothly and just go inside, but a pair of long spears blocked his way. Ven tried to explain the situation and still wasn’t allowed, so now he was literally begging for entrance.

“Scram kid, you have no business in here.” One of the guards said with a stern tone, clearly meaning to leave or else.

Ven groaned in annoyance; were they ever going to listen to him? “But my friend is inside, I need to see her.” He persisted.

“Only people of royalty are inside.” The other guard explained, but then blinked in confusion turning to his partner. “Although a carriage came yesterday, who was in it?” He asked ignoring Ven standing right in front of him.

“Ah, it was the Prince’s fiancé I think, Lady Aqua.” The other guard replied calmly.

“Aqua?!” Ven exclaimed startled.

The guards turned to look at him in pure anger. “How dare you call Lady Aqua in such disrespectful way?!”

Ven couldn’t care less. “She is my friend! I need to see her!” He tried to explain; now that he knew where Aqua was, Ven was definitely not letting this chance slip away.

“That’s enough!” Both guards aimed theirs spears to Ven threateningly, catching Ven off guard.

Ven gasped and took a step back. “I don’t want to fight, please just let me in!” He begged once more, summoning his keyblade in case they tried to attack him.

“Fine.” One of them huffed, Ven smiling innocently.

“We’ll take you in if you’re that desperate to do so.” Ven un-summoned his Keyblade, sighing relieved.

Both guards reached out their hands and grabbed Ven’s arms roughly; the blond groaned at the tight grip on him, not seeing that one coming. “Only that as a prisoner.” The other guard hissed.

Ven widened his eyes in horror; he did nothing wrong! “Under what charges? I only asked you to let me in!” He stated in disbelief.

“For disturbing peace and naming someone higher than you in status in a disrespectful way.” The guard explained as both dragged him inside.

“But if you take me in who is going to guard the entrance?”

“Silence!”

* * *

‘That must have been the last of them.’ Aqua thought as she walked around the castle after fighting some more Unversed. She had searched through most of the place, and it was rather big if that was worth mentioning. Although there was no sign of her clothes, she was still searching; guess she’d have to ask one of the maids.

After some aimless walking, Aqua found herself in the castle gardens. She gasped amazed at the beauty before her.

There was a thick rock path that led down to a lake with a bridge above it, a family of ducks swimming on the lake contently; there were leafy tall trees, bushes with flowers of all kinds and colors; the grass was cut neatly, and so were the bushes so they had all kind of forms. Aqua looked up and smiled wider at spotting a bird swirl around in the sky and land on a tree branch, right next to a nest with three little eggs.

It was really a beautiful sight.

Aqua kneeled down and held a violet in her hands, spotting small water drops on its petals that twinkled with the sun, an evident sign that this garden was good taken care of.

She stood up and followed the small path, her shoes clacking against the stone as she walked. Upon reaching the end she found herself in front of the lake and the fountain. Aqua sat down in a wooden bench that was facing the lake and looked down at the crystalline water to find herself staring right back.

“What am I going to do?” She asked watching her reflection ask the same, hoping that someone would answer.

-quack quack-

Aqua looked up and chuckled at seeing a mother duck with her five smaller ducks swimming behind her, looking in the water for snacks.

She placed her hands together in her lap and held them together. “I need to go, to find Ven.” She murmured worriedly and brought her hands to her chest. “I wouldn’t forgive myself if something happened to him...” She whispered at the end, closing her eyes.

“Lady Aqua! Are you in here?”

Reopening her eyes, Aqua turned back and saw three maids looking for her. Maybe it was about her clothes? Aqua stood up and walked with no rush at all towards them. “Over here.” She called.

At seeing the blue haired girl, the maids quickly strode to where she was. “We’ve been looking all over for you my Lady.” One of them panted.

“The seamstress needs of your presence to make your wedding dress.” Another one explained holding her chest as she panted, never in her life working as a maid having to run that much.

Aqua widened her eyes and flinched slightly. “W-Wedding dress?” She stammered in disbelief and shock. This was just going way too far! “Oh you don’t seem to understand, I can’t marry the Prince.” Aqua told the maids.

“My Lady, it doesn’t matter if you’re a villager.” The third maid comforted, thinking Aqua said that because of her status. “He loves you for who you are.”

“That’s not what I meant.” Aqua muttered in frustration.

“There will be time for that later, now come with us please my Lady.” Another maid said and led Aqua back inside.

* * *

“Gahh!” Ven cried as he was tossed carelessly inside a cell and fell on the flat, cold, dusty floor.

“Now stay there.” One of them scoffed and the two left to go back to their posts.

Ven groaned and carefully stood up. “There’s no way I’m staying here.” Ven muttered as he held his aching arm. “I need to go for Aqua.” Ven reminded himself and summoned his Keyblade.

“Gotta break the rules when necessary.” He stated to excuse what he was about to do. Tingling the chain at the end of his keyblade, Ven pointed Wayward Wind towards the lock that closed the cell door. From the tip a light beamed out in a straight line to the center of the lock, and when the light vanished a clicking sound was heard. With a grin of victory Ven un-summoned his Keyblade and exited the cell.

Ven chuckled mischievously as he ran from where the guards had left. “I’m so going to be in trouble.”

* * *

The Prince sat down on the soft mattress of his bed, letting his arms rest on his knees tiredly. He sighed and closed his eyes, stroking his temples and furrowing his face in discomfort.

“Something the matter your highness?” The Duke asked worriedly as he approached the Prince.

Trying to not concern his fellow partner the Prince gave a fake smile and shook his head. “Just a headache, don’t worry.”

Although it wasn’t that believable the Duke decided to not question his words. “Very well.” He replied with a faint nod. “Just try to not overdo it your highness.”

The Prince nodded, then closed his eyes trying to focus. ‘What is this feeling? This feeling that something is not right...’

* * *

After running through the labyrinth-like dungeon, Ven finally made his way out only to find himself on the run, having to hide from guards or maids that passed by.

Ven was behind a long curtain, waiting for some patrolling guards to pass by. ‘At this rate, it will take me forever to find Aqua! There’s gotta be something I can do...If there was some sort of spell that could make me invisible.’ Ven thought desperate, watching with close eye if there was someone in sight.

At seeing no one, Ven quickly ran down the hallway. ‘Aqua, where are you?’

* * *

‘I can’t take this anymore, there has to be a way to get out of here, not to mention the fact that I have to find my clothes. But how can I do it?’ Aqua thought as the seamstress was working on her almost finished wedding dress that she had been asked to put on not so long ago.

“You will look so beautiful my Lady.” The seamstress said out of the sudden as she took a needle to her mouth.

Aqua was brought out of her thoughts. “Ah, thank you.” She replied, not really paying much attention to what the old woman was doing.

‘Now I won’t hesitate in asking someone where the laundry in this castle is. After all, my clothes don’t need to be washed they have magic for some reason... No, I’m getting out of topic.’ Aqua glanced down at the humble woman that was working on the dress. ‘Could she know something?’ She pondered.

“Excuse me.” Aqua called, and the seamstress looked up with a tender smile. “Do you know where the laundry of the castle is?”

The old woman hummed in thought, then replied. “I don’t go there, but I think it is close to the gardens.”

Aqua nodded in understanding. “I see. Thank you.” So it seemed she was close after all...

“But, changing the topic my Lady, I think the Prince will be pleased with the dress.” The seamstress said with a wide smile.

‘The Prince... something must have happened to him to make him think I was Cinderella. But what?’ Aqua thought, completely ignoring the seamstress.

“You will leave him enchanted.” The woman added joyfully.

“Enchanted?” Aqua repeated. ‘Enchanted, wait, could it be something like that happened to the Prince...?’

“Miss!” A maiden suddenly entered the room, startling Aqua and the seamstress; the maiden had an expression filled with shock and fear, she was panting uncontrollably and holding her chest. “We need your help, the Prince’s wedding clothes were ragged and he wants to try it on. We need you to fix it immediately!” The maiden cried.

Shocked the seamstress stopped her work and took threads, needles and cloth that she’d probably need. “Of course! Of course! I had just finished Lady Aqua’s dress.” She turned at Aqua and bowed in apology. “So sorry my Lady, but they need of my assistance.”

Aqua shook her head. “Don’t worry about it.”

At those words the seamstress smiled in gratitude then left hurriedly following the maid.

‘This is my chance, it’s now or never!’ Determined and not caring that she was on a wedding dress, Aqua hurried out of the room and ran to where she remembered the garden was. ‘I need to hurry before someone finds me.’

She kept running as fast as she could, her dress not allowing her to move so freely; she turned right on a corner when she suddenly crashed onto someone and fell on the floor. She groaned in pain and held her throbbing shoulder. “S-Sorry.” She murmured, not really comfortable with falling wearing a dress.

“A-Aqua?”

The voice was so familiar, it couldn’t be mistaken.

Aqua looked up at hearing the voice and widened her eyes at seeing before her sitting on the floor because of the previous fall, Ventus.

“Ven!”


	6. Chapter 6

Ven had been looking for Aqua relentlessly, but he didn’t expect to find her that way.

He was astonished at the sight before him, there she was, wearing a gorgeous wedding dress that showed her fit body form; a see through veil falling behind her hair that was held by a small silver crown, and a pair of silk white gloves in her hands. It didn’t help the fact that Aqua was beautiful enough.

“Wow...” Ven murmured not really knowing what to say, completely astonished. “A-Aqua you… you look really beautiful.” He whispered amazed, slowly standing up not moving his gaze away from her.

Aqua couldn’t help but to blush lightly.

Ven offered his hand to her and Aqua accepted it taking his grasp and standing up carefully. “Thanks.”

Ven frowned. “So it’s true? Is it true you’re getting married?” Ven asked rather disappointed and sad when Aqua was expecting him to be angry and confused.

“O-Of course not! It’s a long story. But what are you doing here? Did you sneak inside the castle?” She asked changing the subject.

Ven shook his head. “I was looking for you! But some guards took me to a cell.” He crossed his arms over his chest and sighed annoyed by the thought of those guys. “They were so mean.”

“But how did you know I was here?”

“Cinderella and Jaq told me, she was really sad after you left.” Ven explained, feeling sorry for the maiden. “I came looking for you and then I was going to bring Cinderella here so she could be with the Prince.”

Aqua’s expression turned serious. “Something is wrong with the Prince.” 

Ven raised his eyebrows in surprise. “Huh?”

“He thinks I’m Cinderella, that’s why he wants us to get married. But something must have happened to him to suddenly forget about her, don’t you think?” She brought her hand to her chin, thinking.

“I heard something over here!”

“This way!”

Ven turned back and widened his eyes at hearing footsteps coming their way. “Oh no...” He grabbed Aqua’s hand and dragged her down the hallway.

“Ventus what’s wrong?” She asked startled by the sudden action.

Ven kept running not daring to look back. “We don’t have time! I escaped from my cell and they probably noticed I’m gone.” Ven panted as he turned to a left.

Aqua widened her eyes. “Ven! If Master finds out about this you’ll be in serious trouble!” She warned, knowing what Eraqus thought of meddling in affairs of other worlds.

“So will you for almost getting married!” Ven spat back.

Seeing a random door both went inside and locked it, reclining against the wall tired and listening to the patrolling guards run outside.

When nothing else was heard, Ven realized where they were now. It was some sort of laundry room that had at the end long glass doors from which you could see the garden. The sun illuminated the whole room, and Ven could see mountains of dirty and clean clothes that were neatly folded.

“I think we lost them.” Aqua panted, hating to run around the castle in high heels. She finally turned to where Ven was and smiled brightly at seeing they were in the laundry room. “Great! Now I can find my clothes.” Aqua chirped and stood up, beginning to look through the piles of clothes.

Ven lifted an eyebrow confused. “What happened to your clothes?”

“Someone took them away when I was taking a shower, and I need them because I can’t leave the world without my armor.” She explained as she kept searching. “Besides, the sooner I find them, the sooner I can take you home.”

Ven gasped and sighed sadly. “Aqua...”

Aqua stopped searching and looked at Ven with a look of apology. “I’m sorry Ven, but I can’t allow you to get hurt.”

“And I have to find Terra.” Ven protested, now gripping his hands in fists. “I am glad you are okay Aqua, but I have to make sure Terra is too.”

Aqua softened her eyes, understanding why Ven felt that way. “I know Ven.” She sighed. “How about, we first deal with all of this and then discuss it?” She suggested, now smiling warmly towards the boy.

Ven smiled and nodded in agreement.

Aqua returned to her searching while Ven took a small glance at his side and spotted a familiar pink belt. He walked to the bundle of clothes and took out the belt, only to find the rest of Aqua’s clothes. “Hey Aqua! I found them!” Ven exclaimed as he took them out.

Aqua turned back and smiled brightly, taking her clothes back. “Thank you Ven, now I only need to get changed.”

Blushing, Ven covered his eyes with both hands and turned to the wall.

Aqua chuckled amused and began to change her clothes.

After a couple of minutes Aqua was ready, with now only left to go back to her room for her shoes. Both were going towards Aqua’s room, making sure to not get caught on their way.

“But Aqua, why did you stay here? I mean, you could have left.” Ven asked as they kept walking.

“At first I tried, but I saw Unversed in here and my duty was to destroy them.” She replied as she carried the wedding dress in her arms. “After that, things just got more complicated.”

Finally reaching her room, Aqua left the dress carefully on the bed then changed her shoes while Ven was just looking around.

“I’m ready, let’s get going.” Aqua called as she approached Ven.

Ven nodded in understanding. “Then let’s go for Cinderella, maybe when the Prince sees her he’ll recognize her.” Ven suggested.

“Good idea. Now, since the way to the mansion is long, we’ll have to go in one of our riders. We can’t use both because we’ll get more attention that way” She explained.

Ven thought for a moment. “Let’s use mine, we both fit in.” He suggested.

“Alright.” Aqua said as she approached the large window and opened it.

Ven walked to the window and sat on its edge, then summoned his rider and jumped to land smoothly on it and offered his hand to Aqua and helped her hop in. Uneasy at seeing no seats, Aqua clutched onto Ven’s body wrapping her arms around his waist, fearing she might fall.

At the gentle touch of her hands against him Ven blushed softly, grateful she couldn't notice. “Ready? Here we go!” He exclaimed cheerfully, and the rider flew through the sky.

* * *

After waiting and waiting without knowing a word from Ven, Cinderella was beginning to lose hope, now starting to think that maybe dreams don't always came true. It only happened in fairy tales, this is real life, you don’t get to marry a charming prince and live happily ever after; that’s what she thought every time she remembered Ven promising he’d be back for her.

Not only did she abandon all hope and optimism, but her stepsisters and Madame Tremaine took advantage of it.

Cinderella now had to work almost the triple she normally did, and she didn’t have the courage or energy to say anything about it. She was so worn out, tired, hopeless and most of all, heartbroken. All of her animal friends, including Jaq, had tried to cheer her up, telling her constantly that Ven would be back soon, but all she’d do was simply smile faintly and return to her housework.

It was almost sunset, and Jaq was sitting on the edge of the window still waiting for Ven to return. The small mouse sighed sadly as his ears and tail went down. “Ven-Ven, I know ya’ll come back. Cinderella needs ya, so please hurry...” He murmured and closed his eyes frowning.

From the distance a strange buzzing could be heard.

“Heh?” Jaq immediately looked up in alert at hearing an unfamiliar sound. He stood up, and not so far away could see an object with two forms on it flying towards the mansion. He smiled widely as the object came closer and Jaq recognized Ven and Aqua. “They’re back!” He exclaimed in joy as his eyes brightened.

The rider stopped just outside the window, and Ven looked back at Aqua whom was still clutched onto him. “Aqua you can let go of me now.” The blond chuckled at seeing the uneasy expression on her face.

Hesitantly, Aqua let go of Ven’s torso and jumped carefully inside the room, being followed next by Ven who then un-summoned the rider.

Aqua smiled down at Jaq at seeing how the mouse stared in awe at seeing Aqua’s real size. “How are you doing Jaq?” She asked warmly.

“I’m fine, but Cinderella is not so much.” He murmured.

Ven’s expression turned to a concerned one. “What’s wrong with her?” He immediately asked.

“Well, you see...”

The door was opened and Cinderella came inside sighing tiredly, only to notice immediately Aqua and Ven in her room. “You...” She whispered.

Both Aqua and Ven were shocked by her appearance; Cinderella looked so pale, her hair seemed to have lost its brightness and was messed up, her eyes didn’t have that usual spark of happiness, and under her eyes were bags that showed her fatigue.

Aqua half-closed her eyes sadly. ‘This happened to her because of me?’ She asked inwardly, feeling guilty.

“I told you I’d be back, and I always keep my word.” Ven stated with a smile then placed his hand on her shoulder comfortingly.

Cinderella frowned.

“But, even if you have returned, the Prince must want Aqua to marry her.” She turned to look at Aqua. “After all, the slipper fit on her foot.”

“Don’t say that.” Ven said firmly. “You mustn’t stop believing in dreams, dreams are the best thing you can have so don’t lose hope in them.” Ven remembered the dream he, Aqua and Terra shared. “If you keep believing and work hard to make it possible, then all of your dreams will surely come true!”

Aqua couldn’t help to smile softly at Ven’s words.

Cinderella stood silent for a moment thinking. Was she willing to stay here with her stepsisters and stepmother and suffer the rest of her life? Or try to accomplish her dream and be by the Prince’s side to live happily the rest of her life?

Suddenly Cinderella’s face brightened, and her eyes began to shine with renewed hope. Ven, Aqua and Jaq noticed this and smiled in relief.

“You’re right Ven, let’s go.”


	7. Chapter 7

Cinderella was now willing to try again, Ven had Aqua back, and hopes were high that the happy ending would occur. Except for the fact that they hadn’t thought about one little thing.

“Cinderella!” Called the voice of a woman from downstairs.

Cinderella cringed upon being called; she had forgotten about her stepmother and stepsisters! If she left and didn’t succeed with the Prince, she’d have to come back and surely be punished. What to do...

“Madame Tremaine.” Aqua murmured recognizing the voice.

Ven groaned annoyed, now that his plan was going well that woman had to interfere. “We can’t back out, not now that we have come this far.” The blond boy reminded Aqua and Cinderella, fearing one of them wanted to stop their mission. “We need to leave before they come for Cinderella.”

“But how do we leave?” Aqua questioned. “Your rider is not big enough for three, and if I use mine we’ll gain unnecessary attention.” She explained, knowing well that by now they couldn’t deal with even more trouble.

Ven brought a hand to his chin trying to think quickly. “Maybe if we had some sort of way to take Cinderella... like... a carriage or maybe-”

“Cinderella!!” Madame Tremaine called again, now sounding more irritated.

“A horse!” Ven finally exclaimed. He turned at Cinderella. “You do have a horse right?” He asked hopeful, because if there wasn’t they were doomed.

Cinderella nodded, now feeling uneasy at knowing her stepmother was still calling for her. “Yes, Major, our horse. He’s down in the stable.”

Ven’s eyes brightened. “Great! Do you know how to mount him?”

Again, Cinderella nodded. “Yes, I needed him so I could go to the market sometimes, so I eventually learned.”

“Cinderella!!!” Anastasia screamed in a high pitched tone.

“Cinderella!!” Drizella yelled as well.

Her voices sounded dangerously close; this couldn’t be good.

Knowing those three were everything but patient, Aqua opened the door of the room and peeked outside, seeing the long set of wooden stairs that seemed one of a castle tower. Beneath just at the beginning of the stairs could be seen the silhouettes of three figures coming their way.

Aqua Immediately closed the door, locking it and turned at both Cinderella and Ven. “We don’t have much time, they are coming!” She warned.

“Then we need to hurry!” Ven took Cinderella’s hand and guided her to the window. “Come on!”

“A-Are we jumping down the window?” She asked preoccupied, since the tower her room was in was very tall.

Saying nothing, Ven summoned his rider and hopped in; he guided Cinderella in it as well and helped her stand properly. “Just hold on.”

“Hurry!” Aqua exclaimed as she held the door back, ready when the Tremaines tried to pounce on it.

Smoothly and trying to not startle Cinderella, Ven guided the rider to descend; he could feel the nervous trembling of the young woman, but in no time they reached the ground.

Cinderella hopped off the rider and ran inside the stable, passing by the chickens and Bruno that was calmly sleeping on the ground. After a minute or less she took out Major ready for a ride.

“We don’t have much time.” Ven reminded her and watched her hop up on the horse’s back. She nodded in understanding, gripping the reins that were now attached to Major’s mouth, not noticing that certain mouse was hiding in one of the pockets of her apron.

“Cinderella you are in grave trouble! Just wait for the punishment I’ll give you!!” Madame Tremaine shouted from the outside, now slamming on the door since she had unlocked it with her key.

Aqua groaned as she tried to hold back the constant movement of the door that was threatening to open. If she allowed those women inside, there was no way she could use magic against them, she didn't dare to risk hurting them. ‘I won’t be able to hold them back much longer...’ She thought desperate, having to hold back the constant pushing of the woman and her daughters. ‘But, Ven needs to take Cinderella to the castle.’

Just when she thought they had left, Aqua saw outside the window Ven coming back with his rider. “Aqua come on!”

Aqua widened her eyes in surprise. “Ven what are you doing? You need to go! I’ll hold them back as long as I can, you need to go with Cinderella!” She grunted as the door kept smashing against her body.

“There’s no way I’m leaving you behind! I’m not losing you again!” Ven cried desperate, not even bearing the thought of Aqua leaving him again. “We are in this together Aqua! Friends don’t leave friends behind!”

Aqua softened her eyes; despite the constant pounding behind her, she could clearly hear the desperation in Ven’s voice. “Ven...” She murmured.

Fueled with determination, Ven jumped inside the room and helped Aqua hold the door back, pushing it with both arms as he reclined on his side. “Ven, what are you-”

“Freeze the door! I’ll hold it back!” Ven exclaimed in a grunt.

Aqua was about to argue, but at seeing the begging in his blue eyes, hesitantly she let go of the door and summoned her Keyblade. “Okay.” Those eyes just seemed to always change her mind.

“Cinderella!!!” Her mind was brought back to reality by the screaming, and Ven’s struggled pushing against the door was surely enough to cause Aqua to act quickly.

She stood in front of the door and held Rain Fell tightly; she aimed carefully at the door, making sure to not freeze Ven in the process. “Freeze!” She called and a white beam came out from the tip of the keyblade. Immediately, Ven jumped back to avoid the spell and watched as the door froze completely, not allowing anything to enter or leave.

“Mom!! The door is so cold!” Anastasia exclaimed in a chilling scream.

“How did it freeze?!” Came Drizella’s startled yell.

Madame Tremaine scoffed. “Doesn’t matter, she’ll die of hunger eventually.” She muttered, and it was heard how footsteps echoed further and further away.

Both stood in silence, fearing that by a small whisper they could come back, but nothing came. Relieved Ven sighed, feeling how weight left his shoulders.

“I don’t understand.”

Ven turned at Aqua.

For some reason Aqua seemed to be worried. “If you left you could have been already on your way to the castle.” She continued. “So why did you stay?”

Ven smiled whole-heartedly at the girl, intrigued by the fact that being younger had nothing to do with sometimes being wiser in certain situations. “That’s what friends do, help each other.” He replied simply earning a surprised look from Aqua.

“Besides, I could never leave you, not like that.” Ven added sheepishly.

“Why?” She knew it, there was more to what Ven was saying, a deeper meaning, a deeper reason.

He had nothing to say, Ven moved his gaze to the ground finding his shoes more fascinating than ever. “Because,” He could even feel Aqua’s curious and waiting eyes on him, but he really didn’t know how to answer. Finally, Ven looked up at Aqua’s face again, seeing an expectant expression marked all over it. “Aqua I…”

There was no way she could know what he was trying to say, but Aqua could clearly see all the honesty glistening in Ven’s eyes, she could see true and honest feelings. “Ven?”

He said nothing, but kept staring at her deep in the eye, as if wanting her to understand what he was trying to say through silent words.

Aqua’s mind was blank, she really didn’t know what to think; she was so confused, but her body seemed to not link it with her mind, for she began to move on her own down towards the boy’s face.

Ven’s heart jumped along his body in surprise. It was a brief kiss, it lasted at least a couple of seconds, but it was filled with care and kindness. Aqua moved away, her lips parted softly; Ven was about to lean up again for a bit more, only to be interrupted by Aqua’s voice. “We need to take Cinderella to the Prince.” She whispered. It wasn’t that noticeable, but Aqua felt really embarrassed of what she just had done.

“Right.” Ven replied, hiding his disappointment.

Stepping back Ven summoned once again his rider and hopped on it, jumping smoothly from the window edge. He turned at Aqua whom was just staring blankly at space with a soft pink hue adorning her cheeks. “Let’s get going.”

Back to her senses Aqua only nodded, and holding Ven’s inviting hand she too got on the rider. Maybe it was her imagination, but the moment she grasped his hand, she could finally notice the softness of Ven’s fingers. Usually when she lost in battle against Terra and he gave her his hand, it was a strong grasp, a rough one, but Ven’s... it was gentle and caring.

Perhaps she was giving it way too much thought.

“Cinderella.” Ven called for her attention as the rider lowered enough to talk to her. “Let’s get going now.”

Cinderella nodded gripping the reins. She turned back at the path, remembering when she was first taken through it in the magical carriage to assist to the ball. “Come on, Major. Let’s go!” With a determined cry, the horse stood on its back hooves and neighed at the top of its lungs, causing Cinderella to gasp in surprise but still clutch onto the reins strongly. Major galloped at full speed down the path.

Ven turned back at Aqua and smiled gently at her. “Hold on tightly.” He muttered softly.

Aqua nodded, and rather shyly wrapped her arms around the blond’s torso, and when the rider came back to life unintentionally she reclined her head against Ven’s hair, having to bend over to be at his height.

“Ven?” She called suddenly, now feeling somewhat inspired at seeing the sky in the middle of a sunset and feeling fresh air caress her hair.

Ven chuckled, not moving his gaze from the sky in front of him. “I know Aqua.”

Maybe they were thinking the same thing after all. Aqua tightened her grip on Ven’s body and snuggled closer against him. “May I know, since when?”

Ven almost stopped the rider, but doing so would cause them to lose sight of Cinderella. “Always. From the first time I met you Aqua.”

A smiled graced upon her lips. “Is that so?” She questioned expecting no answer, and received none. “In my case it took me some time to realize it.” She added suddenly, gaining the attention of the boy.

At the thought that ran through his head, Ven chuckled amused. “Really? And all this time I thought Terra was competition.” He said rather embarrassed.

A giggle escaped her mouth, and soon it turned in joyful laughter. Ven only listened as she had fun with the mere comment and smiled.

The laughter soon ended and they remained in a comfortable silence.

“You know Aqua,” Ven began. “Maybe when we find Terra and Master Xehanort, we can give this a chance.” He suggested, happy at the thought.

“Yes, of course.” She replied immediately but frowned in guilt. ‘Master’s orders were to bring you back, and I can’t let my emotions come before his orders. Ven, it’s for your own good, but I hope you forgive me.’

“We’re almost there.” Ven’s voice brought her out of her thoughts, and Aqua saw in the distance the castle that had kept her as a true princess not so long ago.


	8. Chapter 8

‘Almost there.’ Aqua thought determined as they approached the castle, seeing below that Cinderella was still on Major making her way towards the gates but then noticed the two guards at the entrance; there was no way they’d let Cinderella in. “Ven, look!”

The blond turned back down and widened his eyes at seeing the same guards that didn’t let him in. Surely there’d be no different treatment with Cinderella. “Cinderella!” Ven called, and the maiden stopped the horse looking up a Ven. “Follow me! I know another way in!” He flew away from the gates circling the castle, with Cinderella following him close behind.

While surrounding the castle they encountered the same window Ven and Aqua used to leave not so long ago; this would work. Stopping the rider in front of the window, Ven looked back at Aqua. “Aqua, go inside, I’ll bring Cinderella.”

The girl nodded, and letting go of him rather hesitantly jumped to the window edge and made her way inside her room, noticing the wedding dress still lying on the bed.

Ven descended the rider and Cinderella hoped in, seeing the guards had noticed their presence and were not so far behind chasing them. Cinderella held onto Ven, and strangely, the boy felt her touch quite different; it was somehow less soft and warm compared to Aqua’s. Ven shook the thought away and quickly made his way back up to the window.

The two jumped inside the room and Ven un-summoned the rider and turned at both girls. “Let’s go.”

Aqua nodded while Cinderella was way too distracted by the wedding dress that lied on the bed. “It’s gorgeous.” She murmured, then turned at Aqua. “You must have looked beautiful wearing that.” She stated with a kind smile.

Aqua gasped softly but then looked away embarrassed.

“She did.” Ven replied.

Aqua widened her eyes and turned at Ven, whom was smiling tenderly at her, his eyes glistening. Aqua felt her cheeks grow warmer. “V-Ven don’t say that...” She muttered sheepishly.

Cinderella stared at both for a moment, glancing from Aqua to Ven, then she smiled briefly at sensing what was exactly going on between them.

Ven chuckled and walked towards the exit of the room. “We better go find the Prince before they notice something suspicious.” The blond turned to look at Aqua, whose blush had now vanished. “Where do you think the Prince is?”

“Um,” She brought a hand to her chin. “He must still be preparing the arrangements for the wedding, so he might be in the ballroom.” She pondered, noticing that he was pretty much obsessed with the wedding.

“Then let’s get going!” Cinderella exclaimed determined.

Ven and Aqua nodded, and the three left the room with Aqua leading the way.

* * *

A dark portal of flowing darkness opened outside the castle, and a figure wearing a mask walked out calmly. The figure looked at his surroundings as the portal behind him vanished in thin air. “I’ve already come to this world.” He stated, recognizing the place.

Vanitas glanced at the castle sensing a familiar presence inside. “Ah, what's this? Ventus is here too it seems.” The light was unmistakable, it was definitely Ventus’s heart.

Vanitas smirked behind his mask, a devious plan already in mind. “Perhaps I should test him. He needs to grow stronger anyway.” With a simple snap of his fingers his plan had began its motion. He turned back and again the portal opened for him. “Let’s see how you handle that.”

Seeing nothing else he could do in that world, Vanitas stepped once more inside the portal vanishing with it.

* * *

“Come on! This way!” Aqua called as she turned right a hallway where further could be seen a pair of large doors.

Ven was right behind Aqua, and even though he could run faster he had to follow her; Cinderella was a little behind since she was not used to running so much. She panted tired and stopped a minute to regain her breath, placing her hands on her knees.

“Ouchie!”

Cinderella gasped startled, causing both Ven and Aqua to look back at her.

She took her hand inside her pocket and was surprised at finding Jaq inside. “Jaq!” She exclaimed as she took him out, holding him from his orange shirt carefully. “What are you doing here?”

Jaq lowered his ears and tail as he frowned. “I wanted to go with ya guys, to make sure you’d be alrigh’” He murmured sadly.

Cinderella sighed. “That’s very nice of you Jaq, but it’s dangerous for you.”

Aqua and Ven then noticed the mouse on Cinderella’s hand and realized it was their friend Jaq. “How did he get here?” Aqua asked confused.

“Maybe he sneaked into Cinderella’s pocket.” Ven suggested, not even noticing the mouse’s presence before.

But unnoticed by Ven, Aqua and Cinderella, Unversed appeared from the floor behind Cinderella, ready to strike the vulnerable maiden. Jaq, whom was looking above her shoulder noticed and widened his eyes in horror. “Watch out!” He cried at seeing an Unversed jumping right at Cinderella.

He acted on instinct and jumped from Cinderella’s hand to her shoulder, then jumped in the air to prevent he from getting hurt, taking the impact.

Cinderella turned around and gasped as she saw the mouse being attacked and cry as he fell to the floor unconscious, while the Unversed just stepped back ready to attack for a second time.

“Jaq!” Cinderella, Ven and Aqua exclaimed.

Cinderella kneeled and picked the mouse up in both her hands and watched how his small wounded body breathed slowly. “Jaq...” She whispered and brought him to her cheek, frowning sadly. “Why did you do that?”

Instantly Ven and Aqua summoned their Keyblades and rushed to protect Cinderella.

* * *

“So is everything ready?” The Prince asked to the Duke, wanting to marry Aqua as soon as possible; she was the one that captured his heart after all.

The Duke gave a slight nod. “Only a few arrangements left, but most of the wedding is ready. We only need to call Lady Aqua and then I assure you that you’ll be married in no time.” He said confidently.

The Prince smiled. “Great.” He turned at the empty throne at the end of the room, next to it lying on a soft purple cushion his beloved’s crystal slipper.

‘Very soon.’ He thought rejoiced.

* * *

Ven and Aqua had taken care of all the Unversed easily, but it still bothered Aqua the fact that she had gotten rid of them before while she still was in the castle. Why did they appear again?

“Jaq are you ok?” Cinderella asked from behind them, getting no response from the sleeping rodent.

Ven stared sadly at the scene, knowing that the blow Jaq received could've been too much for him.

“Maybe I can help.” Aqua finally said causing Cinderella to look up, whom now had tears gathered at the corners of her eyes.

“Really?” She asked hopeful.

Aqua nodded with a reassuring smile. She held Rain Fell tightly and aimed it up as she looked at Jaq. “Heal.” A green aura surrounded the mouse, and a small bubbling sound was heard. When the aura was gone Jaq groaned weakly and slowly opened his eyes.

The three smiled in relief at seeing he was okay. “Cin-Cinderella?”

Cinderella smiled as she nodded. “Jaq I’m so glad you’re okay! Please don’t scare me like that ever again.” She pleaded, not wanting to lose her friend.

Jaq smiled weakly as he tried to stand up. “Sorry.”

Cinderella chuckled. “It’s alright, but we can’t get you back home now we have to find the Prince so try to stay in my pocket for a while okay?”

Jaq nodded and was taken back to the safety of her pocket.

“Let’s keep moving, who knows what might happen next.” Aqua said as Cinderella stood up.

Agreeing the three made their way towards the large doors, and between Aqua and Ven pushing them open they entered the big ballroom.

It was the same ballroom Cinderella had danced in with the Prince; the memory brought a smile to her lips.

“There he is.” Ven said at spotting the Prince and the Duke not so far away at the end of the room.

Cinderella’s eyes brightened. “Finally!” She was about to run to him when the earth below their feet began to shake.

The five taken off guard, took offensive stances to not lose balance as they looked around in shock and confusion.

Worried Ven looked at Aqua to make sure she was fine, not bearing the thought of her getting hurt. “Aqua!” He called gaining her attention, going towards her between the earthquake.

“Ven!” She called as well making her way towards him.

They were only a few meters away when the ground began to break in two and shake apart, causing the distance between them to grow. The sudden torn floor surprised Cinderella, and she quickly ran to Aqua’s side to not fall to the big trench that was forming and becoming wider.

“Ven!” Aqua cried extending her hand, and so did Ven, trying to grab onto each other but the distance just increased.

The crack on the floor separated the Duke and the Prince as well, the Duke being on the side with the door. “I’ll go get help your highness!” The Duke exclaimed then ran away.

The trembling did not stop, and the ceiling began to fall; adornments and ceiling pieces fell threateningly around them or were lost in the dark depths of the newly formed crack.

It was then that the Prince noticed the other three’s presence, and when he looked at Cinderella a strange feeling of familiarity overwhelmed him. “Who is that?” He whispered, trying to remember her face.

He was too distracted that he did not see a rock fall from the ceiling and hit him on the back. He cried in pain and shock, then fell to the floor unconscious.

At hearing the sudden cry, Cinderella turned around and gasped in horror at seeing the Prince lying on the ground unconscious and vulnerable to anything that could fall on him. Hastily she ran towards him, been careful of not getting hit on the way.

As Aqua and Ven watched her reach the body of the unconscious Prince, both turned to look at each other desperately, wanting to be at the other’s side.

What if something happened to Ven? Aqua didn’t care what happened to her now, she wanted to be by his side. The crack wasn’t so big, she could make it.

Stepping back, Aqua took a deep breath and clenched her hands into fists.

Ven noticed her movements and widened his eyes. 

Aqua ran at full speed and at the edge of the crack, jumped as high as her legs could impulse her. Ven stared in awe at the almost flying angel that was coming towards him, and prepared for her landing.

Amazingly Aqua made it to the other side, and with Ven standing where she’d fall she landed safely in his arms.

“Aqua.” Ven said happily.

“Ven.” Aqua whispered as well, and both stared deeply in their eyes, leaning for a second kiss.

They were interrupted when the shaking increased, and something began to come out from the trench.


	9. Chapter 9

Cinderella, Aqua and Ven watched in horror how a huge shadow emerged from the deep trench. It had human form, two small wings on its back, long arms and short legs, its head was covered in dozens of twisted black tentacles, and there was a big hole on its stomach with the shape of a heart. That was no Unversed, that was for sure.

Ven quickly placed Aqua back on her feet and both summoned their Keyblades ready to fight. “What is that?” Aqua asked in shock and surprise, never seeing a creature of the sorts.

“Whatever it is, we can’t let it hurt anyone!” Ven exclaimed, then he noticed smaller shadows come from the trench as well; they were like ants but with big antennas and yellow eyes. Those monsters... they seemed familiar... the more Ven kept staring at the creatures, the more he knew he had seen them before.

“Argh!” Ven fell to his knees and held his head with both hands as a sudden pain stung him mercilessly; his Keyblade fell to his side and vanished in thin air.

“Ven!” Aqua cried worried then kneeled next to him and held his shoulders in support. “Are you alright?”

Ven kept his eyes shut, his body was trembling and his hand kept clutching to his head. He felt the throbbing inside his head, it stung him so badly, and he only wanted it to stop.

“Ven!” Aqua kept calling as she saw how the strange shadows came towards them. ‘I have to protect Ven!’ She thought determined then stood in front of the boy with Keyblade in hand. She sliced all the shadows just like she did with the Unversed, but what worried her was that Ven was still in pain that she could not heal, and that the huge strange shadow was searching for something to target.

‘M-My head! It-It hurts!! Gahh!’

 _Plea- d-d-don’t…._ _aster!_

‘Why... it hurts s-so much...?’

_Embrace...darkness-...—th-the X-bl...!!’_

“STOP!”

“Ven!”

Ven’s eyes snapped open as he heard Aqua’s voice cry out for him, he looked up and gasped in horror at seeing Aqua defending herself from the shadows, but as she did more and more came and moved closer to her.

“Fire! Freeze! Thunder! Wind!” Aqua kept casting desperately destroying all the shadows she could, but as she destroyed them, more appeared ready to attack her. ‘I won’t be able to hold them back for long!’

But Aqua was tired, she had had a long day; she battled Unversed in the castle, ran all around the castle to escape, held back the Tremaines with all her might and fought more Unversed before going inside for the Prince. She was worn out.

Finally her body couldn’t hold it any longer and she fell to her knees as she panted and tried to recover her breath. Aqua was vulnerable to any attack, and she had to do something quick.

She looked up and gasped at seeing all the shadows that had surrounded her leap in the air ready to strike. Aqua tried to stand up but her body didn’t respond; she widened her eyes in fear and could only wait for the worst.

“Aqua!”

A shining light came out of nowhere and the shadows vanished instantly. Aqua had to cover her eyes from the brightness, and when the light dimmed out she looked up and gasped in surprise at seeing the shadows gone and Ven standing in front of her holding in one hand his green wayfinder, standing in an offensive position as he panted loudly.

“Ven.” Aqua murmured happily, she was about to stand up again but groaned as her body denied movement at feeling so weak.

Ven went to her side and kept his charm back to his pocket. “Are you okay?” The blond asked worriedly holding her shoulders in support.

Aqua smiled at him. “I am thanks to you.” She whispered with a grateful gaze.

Ven smiled in relief, then pointed Wayward Wind up in the air. “Heal.” He was not as experienced in magic as Aqua was, but he still knew how to cast a few spells.

The green aura surrounded Aqua, and she sighed relieved at feeling energy flow back to her. She stood up and was about to say something but then widened her eyes as she pushed Ven away. “Look out!” Right where they were standing, the giant fist of the huge shadow hit the floor, causing a brief trembling to occur.

They forgot the shadow was still there, and there was no way they’d let it just stay there causing harm.

“Ready?” Ven asked as he took his fighting stance, glaring at the huge shadow.

Aqua nodded determined. “Yes.” She summoned her Keyblade as well and took her offence position.

By the other side of the room, Cinderella was busy herself trying to wake up the Prince. “Please open your eyes.” She pleaded as she shook his body gently.

Jaq whom was still inside her pocket, because of all the commotion peeked outside to see what was going on and was surprised at seeing on the other side of the room Ven and Aqua fighting a huge monster. “Oh no!” He exclaimed scared, then slipped in back to the pocket knowing that there was nothing he could do to help.

Cinderella rested the Prince’s head on her lap as she held with one hand his hair and with the other his cheek. “Please...” Cinderella whispered, then began to softly caress his dark hair.

The Prince groaned and his eyes began to slowly open; he was welcomed by the sight of a beautiful girl smiling down at him in relief. He had seen her before...

The image of that same girl smiling as both danced together flashed back into his mind, followed by everything that happened with Aqua. He blinked a couple of times, only to realize he had been wrong this whole time.

“Are you okay?” Cinderella asked. Her voice was the same! It was her! So Aqua was right after all, he had to apologize to her later.

Still sore from the previous hit, the Prince grunted as he slowly sat up rubbing the back of his head. He looked behind him and smiled at Cinderella. “So it’s you.” At his words Cinderella’s eyes brightened. “Not only did you save me now, but you are the one I met at the ball.” He murmured grateful to her for saving him, and grateful of finally finding her.

Cinderella brought her hands to her chest in joy, not helping but to smile in utter happiness as she nodded.

The Prince took hold of her hands and helped her stand up, and the two turned around to see the two keyblade disciples fighting the huge monster. “We need to help them.” The Prince said.

Aqua then noticed that the Prince was now conscious and that he and Cinderella were holding hands. You could pretty much guess what happened; she smiled relieved, but then remembered they were still in danger here. “Go to a safe place! We’ll take care of it!” Aqua exclaimed to both.

They seemed a little hesitant at first, but at seeing the determined look in Aqua’s eyes, both left right where the Duke had left as well.

“Thunder!” Aqua cast but the huge shadow seemed to receive no damage, for it only raised its fist ready to strike again.

Ven groaned desperate and threw his Keyblade to the creature’s hand. “Come on!” Wayward Wind only made a small scratch as it returned to Ven’s grip. ‘This thing won’t give up!’

Aqua kept thinking what they could do. If they were defeated by this thing they could risk losing their hearts, this world would be consumed by darkness and they’d never find Terra; a lot of things were at stake for this battle. ‘I couldn’t defeat the smaller shadows, but Ven did...’ She looked at Ven and saw how he kept striking the creature’s hand. ‘He, what did he do?... wait, he used light! The strength from our bond, he was holding his wayfinder.’ Aqua took out her own wayfinder and stared down at it. ‘Won’t lose anything at trying.’

Ven jumped back as the fist of the creature hit the ground again, and guarded his body as an orb of darkness came from the shadow’s empty chest and tried to hit him. “Ven!” Aqua called to gain his attention.

Ven turned back still on his guard. “I think I know what to do!” She called. Ven widened his eyes interested and ran to her side.

“When you defeated those smaller shadows, you used light didn’t you?” She asked just to make sure she was right.

Ven nodded. “Yeah, I was angry that you were attacked, then I remembered Terra as well and just the fury and strength came out of nowhere.” He explained confused himself of how he did it.

“Then let’s try it.” She said showing him her blue wayfinder.

Ven caught up on what she was trying to do, and took out his own wayfinder as well. Both brought their wayfinders to their chests and closed their eyes focused as the big shadow prepared to send a blast of dark energy that was slowly accumulating in his hand.

‘Ven, Terra, give me strength.’

‘Aqua, Terra, lend me power.’

The wayfinders glimmered with a small sparkle of light and both opened their eyes again at feeling the item pulsating, then gasped at seeing their Keyblades shining with a blue light. It was now or never.

Both raised their Keyblades, the tips touching as they united their power. “Light!” Both exclaimed, and a golden blinding light that came from their Keyblades covered the whole room.

...

The light was gone, and so was the shadow; there was no trench, no trace of damage at all in the room. It was as if nothing happened.

Aqua and Ven looked at each other and smiled in relief. “We did it.” Ven said with a happy smile.

Aqua nodded and sighed relieved.

‘Ven I'm sorry, but now that this is over I have to take you home just like Master ordered.’ She thought sadly to herself.

Entering back the room, Cinderella, the Prince and the Duke gasped in awe at seeing that everything was back to normal. As the Duke checked that everything was in order, the Prince and Cinderella approached the two wielders.

“Thank you very much.” Cinderella thanked with a sincere look of gratitude. “You helped me when I needed you the most.”

“No problem.” Ven replied as he brought both hands behind his head and smiled.

Aqua on her side turned at Cinderella and frowned. “I’m sorry I caused all of this in the first place.” She murmured rather ashamed.

“Don’t worry.” Cinderella assured. “You came back and helped me after all, so there’s no need to apologize.”

“I am the one that has to apologize.” The Prince finally spoke up, regretful of what he made Aqua go through the last day. “I was wrong, and I give you my most sincere apologies.” He spoke sincerely.

Aqua smiled and chuckled softly. “Don’t worry about it, it was good I came here anyway, I couldn’t let the Unversed stay here at the castle.” She reassured trying to not make the Prince feel guilty.

The Prince smiled then turned at Cinderella. “I hope you're still willing to marry me after all that’s happened.”

Immediately Cinderella smiled as she nodded. “Of course I will!”

The two reunited lovers shared a hug, and that was the cue for Ven and Aqua that they no longer needed to be there.

Both walked away exiting the room and made their way through the empty halls, having no destination in mind whatsoever. When they reached the gardens, it was already dark and the moon and stars were up in the sky shining.

“Ven.” Aqua spoke stopping in their tracks, causing Ven to do so as well. She sat down in the same bench she did a few hours ago, having the same small lake in front of her. Ven sat down next to her and waited for her to say something.

“We have fulfilled our roles in this world, now Cinderella is with the Prince and there are no more Unversed.” She said, all the while looking down at her hands resting on her lap.

Ven nodded in agreement. “Yeah, it actually makes me think about, well...” A small blush adorned his cheeks. “Us.”

Aqua glanced at Ven and was surprised at seeing Ven’s sincere, love-filled and warm gaze; his eyes were almost sparkling with the mixture of feelings. Aqua almost wanted to not say what she was planning to when she felt a warm tug in her heart.

It was true she thought about it too, and the thought made her happy; she had loved Ven for quite some time, and nothing else could bring her more joy than finally being with him, but... her mission... “I’ve thought about it too.” She finally spoke up. “And I think that it would be best if we-” Aqua was taken off guard and gasped softly when Ven placed his hand above hers, intertwining their fingers.

He had such a warm smile, and his blue eyes were shining... It was now that Aqua realized the setting they were in. The garden covered with the light of the moon, the moon reflected in the lake in front of them, the soft sound of the wind and the fountain that was not so far away. It was so... appropriate.

“Ventus.” Aqua whispered taken back by the moment, as Ven half-closed his eyes and leaned up towards her. She couldn’t help it; she tightened the grip of their hands and she too leaned down towards the boy’s face.

The moment their lips touched an electric shock ran down Aqua’s spine, it was like she was floating, soaring in the sky and nothing else mattered. Ven felt his heart’s beating quicken and pound against his chest, and it increased when Aqua’s free hand cupped his cheek.

It was almost magical.

They hesitated, but their lungs forced them to break apart. Ven seemed a little dazed, and Aqua clearly showed she wanted to kiss him again. They stared at each other deep in the eyes searching for the other’s soul, and when Ven caught a glimpse of Aqua’s he leaned forward again for another kiss. “Ven.” Aqua stopped him when he was inches apart, his breath tickling her nose. “There is nothing else I want in all the worlds but to spend what is left of my life with you, and I really mean it,” She sighed sadly at what she was about to say. “But I have to take you home.”

Ven widened his eyes in disappointment; so even after sharing that moment... “Aqua...” he murmured sadly.

“I’m sorry.” She added. “But I don’t want you to get hurt. I cannot even bear the thought of it.” She placed a hand on the boy’s shoulder and gave him a reassuring smile. “I’ll look for Terra, I’ll find him, and bring him back home after we finish our mission. Leave it to me.”

Ven only shook his head. “You don’t understand Aqua it's just that...” He looked up at her with a look of determination. “I have to find him myself and make sure he is okay.”

“But what if you get hurt?” Aqua questioned, hoping to make him realize what she meant.

“I won’t, I promise you I’ll be alright.” Ven reassured her, knowing well that he had helped Aqua and Terra train countless of times and he too had skill.

Aqua stood up and sighed. “I’m sorry Ven, but if you won’t listen to me...” She was about to reach out to grab Ven’s arm, but he stepped back away from her not allowing her to. Aqua gasped in surprise and was more shocked at seeing the expression of refusal marked all over Ven’s face. “Ven...?”

Ven shook his head. “I won’t go.” He looked at Aqua sadly. “I'm sorry Aqua, I love you... b-but I can’t let you to take me home.”

“I love you too! That’s why I want you to be safe!” Aqua replied desperate.

Remorse covered Ven’s face as he patted his armor on his arm and his full armor covered him. Even wearing his helmet that covered his face it could be seen he was feeling guilty.

“Ven, please don’t...” Aqua began.

The instant he summoned his rider, Aqua ran towards him trying to stop him but he took off and flew away, opening a pathway to another world.

Aqua watched helplessly from below how Ven left the world; she brought a hand to her heart and closed her eyes sadly. “Ven...”

Aqua remained on that same spot, still staring up at the sky in disbelief. She had let Ven go; he was on his own now, exposed to danger. What would happen to him if he had another breakdown just like before? No one would be there to help him. The thought and the guilt devoured Aqua from the inside. “I have to find him.” She declared determined, and sighed trying to forget the feeling of his lips against hers.

She turned back towards the castle at hearing chattering and joyous laughter. Approaching the entrance back to the castle, she hid behind the wall and peeked lightly to see guests, who seemed to be nobles and a few villagers gathering in the castle. That’s right, the wedding, it had already been planned after all.

At seeing all the guests had made it to the ballroom, Aqua followed their tracks memorizing the walls and halls since there was no way she was coming back, there was no time after all to pay visits, but nonetheless this world had gained a special place in her heart.

The doors to the ballroom were wide open, and there was no guard watching the entrance. Aqua didn’t need to enter the room, for with a quick glance inside she could see Cinderella dressed in the wedding dress that was made for her standing next to the Prince listening to the priest, as all the guests watched happily the union of the future Queen and King.

“I don't need to stay here any longer.” She muttered, but before turning back watched in melancholy how Cinderella and the Prince kissed in utter happiness of finally being together.

‘Ven.’ She turned back and walked away. ‘I will find you Ven, and make sure nothing bad happens to you. I will always protect you.’

At reaching the garden once more Aqua tapped the armor on her arm and was engulfed by a light that later revealed her form now fully clad in her armor. She tossed her Keyblade to the air and her Rider flew down towards her; she hopped in, the time when Ven took her in his rider flashing through her mind, then glided up to the sky as a portal opened and she crossed it to another world.


End file.
